Chris Kenton
Christian Maxwell Kenton '''(born December 19, 1996) is a Canadian professional wrestler who is to RWA, NEW, RPW, where he performs under the ringname '''Chris Kenton. Early life Born in Vancouver, British Columbia, and raised in many countries such as Osaka, Japan, Oxford, England, and Vancouver, Canada. Chris, as a child had a pretty normal childhood,but he was always into sports, taking up kick-boxing at six years old, which would be incorporated into his infamous shoot style, track and field at ten years old, but when he was fifteen years old, he's whole world changed when he saw a wrestling match between Nic Virtue and Ryan Cavallari. After seeing that match, Chris began began training in a local wrestling gym that specialized in technical and grapple based wrestling, then spent time as a young-boy at a Japanese promotion learning his infamous shoot style and shoot kicks, then finally spending time learning his high-flying techniques at a independent British wrestling promotion/gym. Professional wrestling career Early Career (2011-2012) Chris wrestled his first match for a televised training session during his time in Canada, against 10 other competitors in battle royal. He also formed and was apart of a stable called "Future Gen" with Blake Rogue and Elijah Powell.The stable when on to get victories against other teams, and eventually would headline a live event match, which they lost, causing Chris walk away from the team, to start his singles career in other promotions. Independent Circuit (2012-present) Chris began wrestling in independent promotions all over the world, most notably Oxford Pro Wrestling in Britain, Maple-Leaf Wrestling Alliance in Canada, and Venom Kick Puroresu in Japan, where he found most of his success. Also, becoming an alumni at Venom Kick Canada Dojo. Rebirth Wrestling Alliance On January 26, the promotion RWA revealed on their Twitter account that they signed Kenton to the company. New Era Wrestling On February 10, the promotion NEW signed Kenton to a contract. Rebirth Pro Wrestling On February 17, the promotion RPW signed Kenton to a contract. Personal life Chris is fluent in Japanese. He has a secret deep obsession with anime called Dragon Ball Z. He can speak many languages. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Guillotine Choke - early 2011 ** Fireman's Carry dropped into roundhose kick - 2012-present ** Roundhouse Kick- 2012-present ** 450 Splash - 2013-present ** Modified Fujiwara Armbar - 2013-2016 ** Running Dropping Knee Strike - 2017-present * Signature moves ** Stiff Forearms ** Mutliple kick variations ** Shoot ** Rapid shoot kicks to the chest followed by a roundhouse kick to the head of a kneeling opponent ** Enzuiguri ** Pele ** Pele to the arm ** Super ** Front Drop, sometimes from the tope and middle rope ** Drop ** Spin ** Belly to Back Suplex lifted and dropped into a High Knee ** Northen Lights Suplex floated into Brainbuster ** Brainbuster ** Samoan Driver ** Super Samoan Driver ** Multiple armbarvariations ** Armbar ** Corner Hanging Cross Armbar ** Springboard Moonsault ** Springboard Swanton Bomb ** Springboard Elbow Drop ** Tope Con Hilo ** Springboard Flying Forearm to the inside of the ring ** Springboard Flying Forearm to the outside of the ring ** Sliding Forearm ** Jumping Knee into Jumping Hurricanrana ** Running Dropkick to a cornered opponent ** Hesitation Dropick ** Suicide Dive * Managers ** Blake Rogue and Elijah Powell * Wrestlers managed ** Blake Rogue ** Elijah Powell * Nicknames ** "Kenka Shoot Style" * Entrance themes ** Kensei Sacred Fist Music / 11 - East Park - (2013-present) Championships and accomplishments * Maple-Leaf Wrestling Alliance ** Maple-Leaf Wrestling Alliance Tag Turmoil Tournament (2011) with Elijah Powell and Blake Rogue External Links * Twitter Category:Wrestler